Star Trek Talaxian
Name: Talaxian Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D / 4D Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10/12 Size: 1.4 - 1.9 m Weight: 40 - 100 kg Special Abilities: *'Curious': Confronted with a scientific mystery, Talaxians need to know the answer. In situations where a Talaxians character is confronted with the unknown, Talaxians characters must make a Difficult Willpower check to resist the temptation of the mystery. *'Species Enemy: Haakonians': Talaxians have a distinct dislike of all Haakonians. This is reflected in their Social interactions. Talaxians receive a -1D to all Social skill rolls involving Haakonians. Description PERSONALITY: The typical Talaxian is kindhearted, gregarious, inquisitive, and optimistic. On the other hand, the experiences of the Haakonian War have made many Talaxians hard, bitter, tough, aggressive, and suspicious of others. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Talaxians are slightly shorter and lighter than Humans. Their heads are comparatively elongated and thin, with a short tuft of hair across the crown (and, in males, on the sides of the cheeks as well) and distinctive patterns of coloration and spots on the sides and around the hair. Talaxian males typically wear monocolored shirts beneath a characteristically cut long-sleeved jacket, with pants to match the elaborate coloration and patterning of the jacket. Talaxian women wear dresses or form-fitting pantsuits in a rainbow of colors and patterns. HOMEWORLD: Talax, a Delta Quadrant planet orbiting the trinary star of the same collective name. Talax possesses only one moon, a Class M body known as Rinax. CULTURE: An outgoing and friendly people with a rich, highly developed civilization, the Talaxians participated in trade and cultural exchanges with many other Delta Quadrant societies and species. Unfortunately, they became involved in a war over certain territories and trade rights with the Haakonian Order in 2346. For ten years, they fought the Haakonians, both sides so evenly matched neither could obtain a significant advantage. Then, in 2356, the Haakonians unleashed a weapon called the metreon cascade on Rinax, almost instantly killing over 300,000 Talaxians (and killing tens of thousands more thereafter via a lethal blood disease called metremia). The Talaxian government sued for peace at once, eventually submitting to humiliating terms of surrender which both impoverished and weakened its people. Though many Haakonians now regret deploying the cascade, the Haakonian Order still exerts substantial authority on, and influence over, Talax. As of 2377, Talaxian civilization is a shadow of what it once was. Their numbers (and spirit) diminished by war and disease, their once-proud planets still rebuilding, many of their greatest cultural artifacts destroyed, they no longer cut the impressive figure they once did on the quadrant stage. Many Talaxians have abandoned their homeworld, seeking their fortunes as traders, diplomats, mercenaries, starship pilots, or colonists on worlds left untouched by the Haakonians. Despite the adversities they face, many Talaxians find it within themselves to remain optimistic and to approach new situations with open hearts and minds. To a Talaxian, family represents the most important thing in the universe. Family ties remain strong, even across light-years, and Talaxians celebrate family every year in a special holiday called Prixin. When a family member dies, Talaxians mourn and bury him in an elaborate ceremony lasting a full week. The Talaxians' sophisticated art and literature frequently depict family situations. COMMON NAMES: Talaxians use given names only. MALES NAMES: Arellax, Jirex, Laxeth, Neelix, Paxim, Skorex, Wixiban. FEMALE NAMES: Alixia, Elnexa, Jaxara, Marexa, Pixa, Sumaxa. Source: *Memory Alpha: Talaxian *Memory Beta: Talaxian *Star Trek Voyager Core Game Book (page 7) *thedemonapostle